


Untitled - TBD

by Reaping



Series: NaNoWrMo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fusion, Kate Argent is her own warning people, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Slow Burn, Violence, but is later, rated mature for violence only currently, this is set in the world of Nightmare Before Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters have made it to Halloween Town and nothing will ever be the same.</p>
<p>This is for NaNoWrMo 2015 - it is a WIP at this time. Tags will be updated as we go along, rating may (read probably will) change - and will not be entirely violence related in the future.</p>
<p>
  <b>THIS IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS - SORRY TO ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED IT, I NEED TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled - TBD

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel I am missing tags, please let me know. If I don't feel something can be tagged because it would give up important plot points, I'm happy to add it to my End Notes warnings for each chapter.
> 
> More detailed warnings can be found in the end notes.

            Screams were a normal part of Halloween Town, so of course nobody realized that anything was wrong at first. Halloween had been another rousing success; Jack and Sally had made a pit stop at the Hale house out in the Hinterlands on their way back. The werewolves guarded the forest as well as the Holiday Trees, had since Jack had inadvertently nearly ruined all of the holidays. Jack had thought something seemed off in the clearing and he wanted to talk to Talia about it – she spent more time there and would be an asset in sniffing ( _ha, sniffing_ – sometimes Jack cracked himself up) – in sniffing out anything strange. Or, stranger, Halloween Town itself was rather strange to begin with. He and Sally had been in the house less than an hour when the acrid stench of smoke began to drift through the rooms. Despite his lack of a nose, even he could smell it – and something else mixed in aside from the burning wood smell. Before Jack could pinpoint what it was, the wolves in the room began dropping, bodies convulsing on the floor. Talia breathed out one word before she too collapsed…something that sounded like wolfsbane. Jack and Sally looked around in mild shock before racing for the doors, hoping fresh air would rouse the wolves enough that they could get everyone out of the now definitely burning house – flames were licking down the staircase and Jack vividly remembered the burning sleigh from all those years ago. Going for the doors, however, proved fruitless – they were barred from the outside, and even their combined strength couldn’t budge them. They turned instead to the windows, intending to smash through and unbar the doors. Before they could, the windows began shattering one by one, flaming bottles breaking through them and spreading the fire along the walls. Above the roar of the fire, Jack could hear a terrible laughter; whoever it belonged to was reveling in the destruction, a tinge of insanity creeping into the sounds they made. He turned to Sally and reached for her hand, pulling her close as the heat began to melt her buttons and singe her stitches. A tear rolled out of the pit where his eyes would have been if he still had them. For everything that had happened before, he never thought things would end this way. He sank to the floor, Sally cradled in his lap, tears streaming freely down her face as they felt the house burn around them. Jack whispered softly, “Its okay Sally, we’ll sit together…” Her answer came just as soft, bits of her hair starting to catch, “…now and forever, Jack.” His forehead gently lowered until it met hers, arms tightening around his wife of all of these years, and he breathed his last just as she did. Within mere minutes, the house collapsed as well, flames dying down to smoldering ruins.

 

*****

 

            “Make sure they’re all dead for good and salt the earth,” the voice was indifferent, slightly raspy, and the woman it belonged to turned her back on the ruin she’d caused. The other people with her set about the task they’d been giving, carefully turning over burned boards and inspecting any remains they found. One of them, a woman with short red hair, barked out a laugh as she discovered a badly burned man among the rubble, leaning in close to finish him off. She wasn’t fast enough. “KATE,” she screamed out just before a clawed hand swept across her throat. The other woman turned back but it was too late. “Oh Victoria, what a shame, I guess you should’ve been more careful.” Kate tsked at the redhead, watching the woman’s mouth gape open and closed, blood burbling out of it. She briefly thought about ending the suffering, Victoria was her sister-in-law after all, but decided against it – she was enjoying watching the life bleed out of the woman. She leaned across Victoria, deftly putting a silenced wolfsbane-laced bullet in the head of the nearly dead wolf, smiling sharply when she heard the woman suck in her last labored breath. She stood again, glancing around to see that the rest of her hunters had finished the cleanup. They started reorganizing around Kate when an eerie howl went up around the clearing that once held the house. It sounded as if they were completely surrounded, but that couldn’t be – Kate had watched the family enter the house after they returned from the normal world. She’d been watching them off and on for weeks, was sure she’d seen them all go in. Or mostly sure. She couldn’t have missed this many wolves. It simply wasn’t possible. With Victoria gone she was down to three other hunters, she had no idea where her brother and niece had gone, but when they realized that she’d used mountain ash to block all of the house’s exits before lighting it on fire, they’d told her they would not help any longer. Soft, they were too soft. She’d find them and help them see that what she’d done was good once this was all taken care of. The beasts had killed her father, indirectly but still, and she’d finally found her way to where they hid, she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to destroy them all. The howls sounded again, edging in closer this time, and she caught what she thought was a flash of red among the trees. Kate took a deep breath and began to turn in a slow circle, gun aimed at the forest around her, watching for another flash. A low sound behind her had her spinning quickly, just in time to see one of her men yanked out of the clearing. She couldn’t see anything to aim at, the man pulled away too quickly. There was a long and high scream that cut off abruptly. She squinted in the direction it had come from, but not so much as a single leaf stirred. A sharp yell caused her to turn again, watching as a second man fell to the ground where he stood, Achilles tendons seeming to have been sliced. Again nothing moved in the trees. The third man with her started to babble, terror infecting his voice, she turned to him, prepared to cow him into standing his ground, but he bolted before she could get out so much as a single word. She heard crashing in the trees, the sound seeming to follow the path he took, and she realized now might be her only chance to escape, regroup, come up with a plan. Whatever was out there was focused on other prey, so she pointed herself the opposite direction and started to move.

 

            “Wait…Kate…” it was the hunter whose tendons were destroyed. She spared him barely a glance, mumbling out that his sacrifice would help her finish what they started before she was tearing out of the clearing.

 

*****

 

            He felt the agony of his Alpha the moment the wolfsbane hit her system. He’d been late returning to his home, having popped into town to watch some of the celebrations first. He was nearly through the cemetery and into the woods when he felt the first stirrings of panic bleeding off of his mother and down through the pack bond. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late – one by one he felt the connections to his pack sever. The bond between his mother and him was the last to go, and as it broke pain and power slammed into him. His body fell to the ground, convulsions rippling through him as his body shifted rapidly back and forth: fingers and toes lengthening, claws sliding in and out; fangs dropping down in his mouth only to retract just as quickly; ears becoming pointed, brow and chin sharper, then suddenly snapping out into a muzzle-like shape before slamming back again; and most noticeably, if there had been anyone around to notice, eyes kaleidoscope from their natural green-blue to a bright gold, then blue, then red, then back again in circles. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, lost in a loop of pain and sorrow, tears falling freely down his face and into the cold dirt beneath him. It stops slowly, small bursts of change hitting him before retreating, his eyes no longer shifting between so many colors, barely flitting between his natural hazel and a deep, angry red. His throat is raw; he wonders if he was screaming – if he was nobody heard, nobody came. He swallows thickly and drags himself to his knees, pushes his hands to the dirt and feels the claws shift out again. His senses are stronger than they were before, he can smell the dying fire in the distance, smell what fed the flames. He lets his eyes bleed back into red, lets his body shift into something more monstrous than he’s ever been before, a nightmare come true. He drops down onto all fours, feeling the earth give beneath his claws, and then he tears through the forest towards the destruction. He howls long and low, circling in to where he can smell them – humans in the clearing, more humans than have ever been past the Hinterlands at once. Humans who hurt his family, who took them away. He howls again, sound ricocheting off of the trees and making it sound like an entire pack is surrounding them. He sees the first man, so close to the tree line, and he lunges.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Deaths during this section include both canon and non-canon deaths:  
> Talia Hale, Peter Hale, Victoria Argent, the entire Hale clan save for Derek, Jack Skellington, and Sally.
> 
> The violence is somewhat graphic and includes acts of arson as well as more direct murder and revenge killing (off-screen, as it were).


End file.
